Sōka Kojimo
---- Sōka Kojimo (小霜ソウカ, Kojimo Sōka), hales from an exiled clan from the Land of Brine; the Kojimo Clan. She was a failsafe borne from a blood fruit, from when Kiwami had defeated Kyorō during the Amayugi Clan Wars. Sōka trains under Keshin Amanojaku which is also her love interest. Her aim is to get strong enough to avenge her clan, yet she has not told Keshin of this. ''Background Before the meeting of Keshin Sōka was born into the Kojimo clan (a clan that was exiled from the Land of Brine), within the Village hidden in the Frost, altough only being farmers and gatherers, they were a happy clan who worked hard at earning what they had. Altough one night, the Kojimo family was raided by a band of shinobi who acted like pirates, pillaging farmlands, taking what they wanted, sparing no one in their path. That fateful night, Sōka was able to hide amoungst the bodies of her bloodied and deceased clansmen, which gave her heart great grief and sorrow. In the morning, the aftermath she discovered she was the sole survivour of the foray, which caused more weight to be put onto an already heavy heart. Taking to the streets, Sōka stole from merchants, shops, burgled homes, and did odd jobs to survive living on the streets. She slept in the cold, even in winter as her skin would constantly be red and blistered from the unrelenting bitterness of the whispering icy winds, she suffered greatly at the hands of nature, and mankind. Despised and shunned by everyone around her, they called her cursed for surviving on that night, a lowly cur and theif, and being beaten at the hands of merchants she stole from, caused her mind to twist into a resentment towards mankind, causing her to become cold and distant; spiteful towards others. People would often catch her peeking into the homes of those with families, since her heart yearns for a family, to be accepted by someone. Appearance For those who look at Sōka the first thing they usually see is either her big blue eyes that swallow you whole like the sea swallows a naval vessel, or her stylish lavender hair with a trademark single braid befalling with the mass of hair which gracefully falls down to around her knees (which she prefers people call platinum blonde), or her horns that curve in the most elegnant of ways. Body Description: A woman of small frame and stature, only clocking in a whopping four foot three inches (4'3", or 134 cm), and weighing only fifty five point eight kilograms (55.8-kg, or 123-lbs) Sōka doesn't have much of an intimidation factor, nor does does she have the stature to use to her advantage. Sōka has a skin tone of that of a tanned peach, with a voluptuous well-proportioned figure. Her hair colour is that of lavender, with her eyes being a soft blue that resembles the sea itself, blackened horns that are above her pointed ears (resmebling a sheep), with a button nose for the added adorable factor. Casual Attire: As Sōka travels, she needs something that is loose fitting so not to restrict her movement so she would be able to walk great distances at a time, thus she is usually seen draped in her favourite silverish grey blouse that holds from her lower shoulder to her middle back covering her stomach like a loose bed canopy, with an added silk-like veil as she wears as a sort of overcoat for an added regal effect. Along with her snow-white skirt that has a sewn in belt that buttons at her waist, completed with mermaid style ruffles on the skirt to make it pop with the blouse. She casually accessorizes with a headband to hold her hair back, along with blue ribbons to accent her lavender hair in loose ponytails, along with her trademark braid, a bracelet with a singluar (rough) sapphire gem, with a white elegnant handbag to go with it. *Sōka is usually seen wearing this walking in neutral territory, or within villages. Battle Attire: (FRAMEWORK) Empress Attire: (FRAMEWORK) Sage Mode: (FRAMEWORK) Personality Loudmouthed and obnoxious would be the choice words when speaking of Sōka, often seen as optimistic when dealing with problems, she always is staying on the bright side. Altough she always is on the bright side, she holds a great resentment for mankind, something that she will always battle with in her mind, since when a child, she suffered on the streets with no help, and being abused when she sought it out. Thus created a chain of destructive ways, which include being hostile towards strangers, and having no patience when dealing with people she doesn't know. She will always judge people on first impressions, her motto is 'if they treat me nice, I'll play nice.' or if they treat her poorly, she would usually resort to violence, or simply walk away. Known to hold grudges. Abilities Chakra and Physical Prowess Since Sōka was borne from the bloodfruit hailing from the Goddess Tree, she has near-unparalleled reserves of chakra with even a simple release of her nature type could cause a shockwave when in an emotion state, with her chakra control with almost one hundred percent accuracy. She has refined reflexes, with a major factor being her horns; being sensitive to chakra, air currents, and micromovements within a certain radius, whch gifted her a natural ability to sense a jutsu, shinobi, or object coming towards her to give her an edge in battle. Sōka has shown a great ability for Taijutsu, being able to hold her own against Keshin even though she doesn't have much experience, also even being able to near-flawlessly mimic a technique she witnesses, usually with her horns sensing the movements of the muscles used, and by simply observing the way the body moves when the technique is used. With also having natural reflexes, she has extreme agility and flexibility which she has shown in training exercises with Keshin, she was able to avoid his physical attacks with ease coming up with counterattacks with the same fluid movement, with her natural speeds being boosted from her refined chakra control. Even capable of crushing boulders with her bare hands when upset. Sōka has also been seen to use her fighting style around Taijutsu and Ninjutsu rather than Genjutsu, as when Keshin used a Genjutsu technique on Sōka this had caused her to break down, and the Genjutsu having a long-lasting effect on her psyche. Thus, casuing Sōka to despise Genjutsu. Dōjutsu Sōka has awoken the Nehangan, an extraordinary dōjutsu capable of resphaping, modifying, and (FRAMEWORK) Ninjutsu Sōka has shown a proficincy with Ninjutsu, even more so than with Taijutsu. Yin Release (FRAMEWORK) Yang Release (FRAMEWORK) Yin-Yang Release (FRAMEWORK) Fire Release (FRAMEWORK) Lightning Release Sōka (FRAMEWORK) Senjutsu Trivia *'Sōka's Horns:' Sōka's horns are sensitive to chakra, air currents, and micromovements within a certain radius. Synopsis •'Reflected Darkness: Prisms of Moon' Quotes'' Category:Maestro